I've Loved For A Thousand Years
by Cacau12
Summary: AU - (Inglaterra medieval). Todo amor deve enfrentar desafios para se reerguer mais forte, mais belo, mais magico. Será que estamos dispostos a ir contra as regras de nosso tempo para conseguir o amor, ou até mais que isso a liberdade? Songfic com Klaine, Brittana, Finchel e até Will e Emma (come estou empolgada, não?). Mas meu enfoque vai ser em Klaine.
1. Procissão

**Procissão**

Um homem de estatura mediana, cabelos enrolados raspados fazendo uma careca de padre e vestindo um hábito preto amassado se aproximou lentamente do púlpito com um pergaminho no qual havia escrito o sermão do dia. A escolha daquele texto bíblico fora proposital, naquele tempo turbulento de quase anarquia na velha Inglaterra era necessário incentivar as pessoas a continuarem a ter fé em Deus, na vida e no trabalho. Ajeitou-se no seu lugar pigarreou antes de começar.

Na platéia estava um noviço que havia se juntado aos irmãos recentemente e ainda não havia acostumado a aproveitar o sono após as matinas o que ocasionou seu olhar cansado e distraído sobre o que o prior Will falava. Seu colega e melhor amigo no mosteiro o cutucou e cochichou em seu ouvido para prestar atenção que o Mestre dos noviços estava olhando para ele. A disciplina exigida naquele mosteiro era intensa, mas bem menor do que na maioria. Blaine voltou a se focar na homilia por uns segundo e então decidiu que seria mais interessante observar as pessoas ao seu redor e suas reações as palavras do prior. Dentre os monges todos estavam relativamente focados, mas entre a população ele via os olhares mais desfocados e vagos, teve vontade de rir, um garoto estava evidentemente cochilando em pé quando seu pai o acordou com uma sacudida ele abriu rapidamente os olhos. Eram de um intenso azul que Blaine nunca havia visto antes , era belo e combinava com seu rosto infantil e trejeitos inocentes.

A procissão começou com a imagem de São José carregado por alguns monges que haviam sido ordenados recentemente e tinham todo o vigor da juventude em suas costas. As pessoas entravam na fila ouvindo o canto dos monges.

_"Meu divino São José_

_Aqui estou em vossos pés, dá-nos chuvas com abundância,_

_Meu Jesus de Nazaré"_

As pessoas olharam para a imagem melancolicamente.

Olha lá  
Vai passando  
A procissão  
Se arrastando  
Que nem cobra  
Pelo chão  
As pessoas  
Que nela vão passando  
Acreditam nas coisas  
Lá do céu  
As mulheres cantando  
Tiram versos  
Os homens escutando  
Tiram o chapéu

E as pessoas começaram a se balançar a medida que andavam com ritmo e pareciam um pouco mais animadas, os homens pobres apenas abaixavam a cabeça, quanto as ricas tiravam o chapéu enquanto andavam .

Eles vivem penando aqui na Terra esperando o que Jesus prometeu  
E Jesus prometeu coisa melhor prá quem vive nesse mundo sem amor  
Só depois de entregar o corpo ao chão  
Só depois de morrer neste sertão

A procissão se seguiu pelo vilarejo ao redor do mosteiro que mostrava algumas poucas casas de pedra, mas a maioria pobre de pau-a-pique e chão de terra batida. Alguns tinham a sorte de ter uma cabra ou até um porco amarrado junto a casa.

Eu também tô do lado de Jesus  
Só que acho que ele se esqueceu  
De dizer que na Terra a gente tem  
De arranjar um jeitinho pra viver

Viam-se alguns cavaleiros que pararam no mosteiro com graves ferimentos assistirem a procissão silenciosamente de longe e faziam preces silenciosas.

Entra ano, sai ano  
E nada vem  
Meu sertão continua ao Deus dará  
Mas se existe Jesus no firmamento  
Cá na Terra isso tem que se acabar...

Kurt que seguia logo atrás de seu pai e seu irmão postiço junto da mãe dele, observava tudo com atenção e ouvia as preces murmuradas das pessoas ao seu redor pedindo chuva, mas não muita, saúde, amor... mas , principalmente, a paz. Até mesmo aquele povo ignorante sabia que a falta de comida, o aumento dos fora-da-lei e o aumento no preço das coisas eram conseqüência da disputa entre dois senhores das redondezas por terras e orgulho, dois homens poderosos que tinham grande influência e faziam o rei ficar indeciso sobre qualquer tipo de intervenção.

O olhar do garoto se dirigiu aos noviços, um em particular que o ficara observando grande parte da missa, ele tinha um rosto saudável e cabelos castanhos encaracolados brilhantes que mostravam o tempo que estava ali, não mais que duas semanas. Provavelmente era filho mais novo de uma família rica que doou terras para o convento aceitá-lo, prática muito comum, mas terrivelmente desaprovada pelo padre Will. Apesar dele não poder fazer nada quanto a isso ele dizia que gerava noviços sem vocação, indisciplinados e despreparados para a dura vida monástica. Kurt não via muita dureza na vida monástica, afinal os votos de pobreza e castidades pareciam a ele fáceis de cumprir, ele já fora pobre e sabia que o pior era incerteza de não ter comida na mesa no dia seguinte, algo que os monges não tinham e nunca se sentira tentado a deixar-se com uma mulher em toda a sua vida, entretanto, ele achava que devia ser entediante todas aquelas orações, vigílias, estudos bíblicos e os momentos de outras tarefas devia ser um alívio na rotina. Ah, rotina! Algo que ele nunca conseguira se adaptar direito.

Ele reparou nos olhos verdes do garoto, ou seriam cor de mel? Exatamente como o que Frei Tuck costumava dar a ele quando era mais novo. Repentinamente ele sentiu um frio na barriga e vontade de conhecer aquele noviço, sem perceber Kurt sorriu.

Esse seria o começo de uma bela história de amores impossíveis, de luta e contestação, por que não? Enquanto há vida há possibilidade.

* * *

**Oi, se alguém leu isso eu com certeza não ficaria ofendida com comentários, sugestões ou qualquer demonstração de interesse pela história kkkk **

**A música acima se chama Procissão e é de Gilberto Gil, uma das minhas preferidas diga-se de passagem. Eu acho interessante colocar músicas nacionais também mesmo a história se passando na Inglaterra medieval! Bem, espero que gostem!**


	2. Encontros

Encontros

A comitiva espanhola se aproximava do castelo formando uma pequena procissão, alguns cavaleiros do conde de Dalton lideravam seguidos da senhorita Santana de Lopez, seu pai e alguns servos que vieram apara garantir o conforto durante a longa viagem da península Ibérica até a Inglaterra. Santana deixou-se estremecer com a lembrança do trajeto de barco, o chocalhar ritmado ou aparentemente ritmado, a comida salgada e mal preparada e o olhar intrusivo dos marinheiros. Ela esperava que a Inglaterra não fosse parecida com aquilo.

Após uma pequena pausa para identificação eles atravessaram as muralhas adentrando na cidade que se formara ao redor do castelo. Exceto pela rua principal que guiava a entrada do castelo a entrada da cidade, o resto era formado por vielas retorcidas sem qualquer plano de maneira que apenas quem morara lá por anos pudesse enxergar qualquer tipo de ordem e sentido. Algumas pessoas pararam por alguns segundos para observar a comitiva, mas a maioria não podia dar-se ao luxo de parar por um instante sequer e deixar o trabalho por fazer. Como uma mulher de seios fartos, cintura grossa e semblante cansado, uma mãe, que levava uma pilha de roupas sujas para fora de casa, algumas mais finas do que sua classe social permitiria, uma lavadeira. Ela se juntou a desordem de pessoas e desapareceu por entre as vielas, provavelmente indo em direção ao rio.

Uma senhora e sua filha falaram com os cavaleiros e se juntaram a comitiva ao final, Santana acompanhou-as com o olhar, a mulher já devia ter seus quarenta anos a contar pela infinidade de rugas no rosto, mas a menina devia ter sua idade. Ela tinha um lindo cabelo loiro emoldurando seu rosto comprido como de um cavalo e intensos olhos como o mar que Santana atravessara com tanta dificuldade. Era uma garota realmente bonita, a espanhola pensou quando voltou a olhar para frente e, antes que pudesse controlar, sorriu. Afinal, não seria tão ruim a ida à Inglaterra, talvez ela até pudesse suportar ter um marido de meia idade que provavelmente a esperava no interior do castelo.

-/-

Emma olhava ao redor ansiosa, verificara três vezes quem sairia e quem ficaria. Dentre as noviças, apenas Julia tinha a permissão para ir com elas, Emma não queria nenhuma delas abandonando o convento depois de ver algumas calças desfilando. A madre viu sua ansiedade, foi na direção dela e segurou seus braços.

-Acalme-se, Emma! Tudo dará certo, você já organizou tudo que havia para organizar três vezes, as garotas já estão preparando as mulas e enchendo a carroça de lã para o mosteiro.

-Sim, irmã – mas Emma continuou conferindo, vagando pelo convento e procurando algo para arrumar. A ansiedade vinha mais que apenas da viagem, provinha principalmente do contato com certo prior. Emma sacudiu a cabeça e suprimiu um sorriso.

-/-

-Não vou me casar com aquele troglodita! – Santana gritou a seu pai.

-Você fará o que eu mando – ele disse simplesmente de volta e saiu do quarto deixando Santana transbordando de ódio no quarto.

Eles eram ricos, por que precisavam ser nobres também? Ela deitou-se na grande cama macia com grossas cobertas forrando-a. Sentia-se frustrada com a vida, com o pai, com tudo. O jantar havia sido horrível, seu pretendente não era tão velho quanto havia pensado que seria, mas era grosso, beberrão e lançava-lhe olhares indiscretos que quase a fazia corar. Apertou os olhos numa tentativa de suprimir as lágrimas que tentavam sair, lágrimas de raiva.

Alguém bateu na porta, a garota ignorou, suas batidas se tornaram mais insistentes.

-Não quero ver ninguém – Santana disse entre dentes.

A porta de abriu e a bonita garota loira que se juntara a sua comitiva entrou com algumas tolhas, sabonetes e um grande balde com água.

-Seu banho, Lady- falou encarando o chão.

-Claro, pode entrar...

-Brittany – disse ela olhando-a com um sorriso – te servirei hoje que sua serva está dando a luz.

Santana sentiu uma tristeza súbita quando a loira disse isso, achou que a veria sempre.

-No resto do tempo serei só sua dama de companhia, isto é, se você e o conde se casarem.

Sorriu com o olhar inocente de Brittany, é claro que se casaria com o conde, não fora para isso que viajara até lá?

-Você parece triste? – comentou olhando para a janela e para a noite estrelada.

E antes que pudesse evitar, a morena chorou, mas pela primeira vez não se repreendeu pela sua fraqueza, a loira parecia não se importar. Fechou a porta de aproximou de Santana, abraçou-a e começou a cantar baixinho para ela.

Somewhere over the rainbow (Em algum lugar além do arco-íris)  
Way up high (Bem no alto)  
There's a land that I heard of (Há uma terra que eu ouvi sobre)  
Once in a lullaby (em uma canção de ninar)

Aconchegando-se nos braços da outra a se deixou levar pela música. Por um momento era como se ela nunca tivesse deixado sua terra, sua mãe, tudo que ela amava.

Somewhere over the rainbow (Em algum lugar além do arco-íris)  
Skies are blue (Os céus são azuis)  
And the dreams that you dare to dream (e os sonhos que você se atreve a sonhar)  
Really do come true (realmente tornam-se realidade)

Emma andava ao lado da madre que ia montada numa mula. Ela olhava para o céu e tentava conter o sorriso, naquele momento ela deixava para trás toda a responsabilidade de ser o braço direito da madre e esquecia o passado tortuoso que a conduzira até ali.

Some day I'll wish upon a star(Algum dia eu desejarei acima de uma estrela)

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me (e acordarei num lugar com as nuvens bem atrá de mim)

Where troubles melt like lemondrops (onde os problemas derretem como balas de limão)

Away above the chimney tops (Bem acima do topo das chaminés)

That's where you'll find me (Lá é aonde você irá me encontrar)

Santana se levantou da cama se sentindo um pouco mais feliz e puxou Brittany com ela numa rápida valsa pelo quarto, ambas as garotas rindo.

Somewhere over the rainbow (Em algum lugar além do arco-íris)

Bluebirds fly (Pássaros azuis voam)

Birds fly over the rainbow (Pássaros voam além do arco-íris)

Why then, oh why can't I?(Por quê? Oh, por que eu não posso?)

Emma apertou na mão uma pequena pedra azul que Will dera a ela uma vez, um dos poucos pertences que a permitiram guardar.

If happy little bluebirds fly (Se felizes passarinhos azuis voam)

Beyond the rainbow (além do arco-íris)

Why, oh why can't I?(Por quê? Oh, Por que eu não posso?)

* * *

Finalmente acabaram os capítulo chatos nos quais eu praticamente só introduzo personagens! A partir de agora fica legal. Bem, a música desse capítulo quem não conhece? Somewhere over the rainbow do Mágico de Oz.


	3. Feira - Parte 1

**Feira - parte 1**

As ruas próximas a paróquia estavam atulhadas de bancadas improvisadas na madeira com a lã dos monges e os simples tecidos grosseiros das freiras. Alguns comerciantes de vilas próximas passavam pelas bancadas e negociavam com os religiosos, mas a maioria se interessava muito mais pelos porcos das irmãs e o doce mel do frei Tûk que ficavam mais afastados do centro, próximos à cerveja e do pátio da quadrilha.

Blaine ficara responsável por ajudar Tûk a vender o mel, ele ingenuamente pensou que teria pouco a fazer supondo que o comércio da lã, o foco da feira, ofuscaria o mel, entretanto, verificou-se o oposto e sem contar que Tûk pouco o ajudava e ficava batendo palmas enquanto assistia à quadrilha. O garoto, então, ficou responsável pelo inventário, pelas contas e até a venda propriamente dita, ele observou a fila se estendendo metros a frente e suspirou " Como as pessoas arranjam dinheiro par ao mel nesses tempos?".

Conversavam no meio da fila dois irmãos. Um deles, um garoto incrivelmente alto, não parava de falar sobre o mel que iriam comprar enquanto o outro olhava ao redor distraído.

-Você acha que ela iria gostar?

-O que? – Kurt falou ainda em transe.

-Você está me ouvindo? – Finn olhou o olhar confuso do irmão e respirou fundo – Você acha que Rachel iria gostar de ganhar um pote de mel? Com flores, é claro.

A fila avançou alguns passos.

-E de quem ele iria ganhar? De você? – ironizou – Com que dinheiro você pretende fazer isso? Não, deixe isso para lá. Você acha que ela precisa ganhar mel?

-Eu guardo o troco toda vez que saio com os garotos para beber. Além do mais acho que ela nunca provou mel do Tûk, é o melhor que existe.

-Porque é o sonho de toda mulher ganhar comida...

-Exatamente! – concluiu Finn feliz.

Kurt revirou os olhos, mas se conteve, já estavam em frente à barrada. Tûk estava sentado num canto vendo as pessoas dançarem, havia poucas pessoas considerando que ainda não havia escurecido. Ele batia palmas excitado, mas quando ouviu a voz estridente de Kurt falando com o irmão ele se virou a tempo de poder atendê-los.

-Kurt! – o frei deu um berro antes que Blaine pudesse sequer pensar em atender o garoto que ele havia visto na celebração. Ele viu o menino abrir um sorriso genuinamente feliz para Tûk.

-Tûk! Há quanto tempo. Por que não veio mais nos visitar?

-Will resolveu apertar as rédeas aqui no mosteiro, os noviços estavam achando que podiam burlar as regras – e olhou acusadoramente para Blaine como se a indisciplina geral fosse inteiramente culpa dele – Eu sendo mais velho tenho que dar o exemplo, não posso ficar saindo sempre que quero. Todavia, devo admitir que sinto sua falta e de você também, grandão – dando um tapinha no braço de Finn que fora deixado de lado toda a conversa.

-Fico feliz em saber que não nos esqueceu. Senti sua falta também, não há muitas pessoas fãs de poesia por aí para eu conversar...

-Então, só sentiu minha falta por isso? Muito interessante saber...

-Não seja ridículo, Tûk, sinto falta do mel também – rindo junto com ele – É por isso que estamos aqui e não para atrasar as pessoas atrás de nós.

Eles conversaram enquanto o religioso e Blaine separavam o pedido deles. Blaine não conseguia parar de olhar para Kurt, ele precisava conhecê-lo. Então, como que para atender suas preces Kurt se voluntariou para ajudá-los.

-Tem certeza disso, jovem? – disse Tûk.

-Claro, quero colocar o assunto em dia com você, aliás, o senhor achar que não vi você todo distraído aí. E seu pobre ajudante fazendo tudo sozinho.

-Blaine é jovem ainda, trabalha incansavelmente.

-Blaine tem ouvidos e fica cansado como qualquer um – disse o noviço para Tûk, então voltou-se para Kurt – Adoraríamos sua ajuda, mas sinto obrigado a te informar que o movimento está intenso e o trabalho será duro.

-Para quem costumava passar o dia trabalhando na terra... Finn, leve as coisas para meu pai e vá se divertir, ficarei aqui com eles.

-Sim – disse pegando os produtos – até mais!

O frei saiu, provavelmente para usar a latrina e Blaine pegou-se analisando o garoto de rosto jovial e modos delicados. Como algum dia ele pode trabalhar na terra? Suas roupas sugeriam que ele tinha dinheiro, provavelmente da pequena nobreza, mas mesmo assim para ele trabalhar na terra... E antes que pudesse refrear a língua se viu perguntando para ele quando havia trabalhado na terra.

-Desculpe-me por isso, não precisa responder se não quiser.

-Não se preocupe com isso – respondeu com os olhos num pergaminho anotando as últimas vendas para um casal camponês – Quando meu pai vivia na França ele tinha uma esposa de lá, minha mãe, que engravidou de mim fugiu para longe. Não sei bem o porquê, mas ela fugiu, deu a luz e durante os dez primeiros anos da minha vida eu vivi no campo e trabalhei lá enquanto minha mãe lavava roupas do castelo.

-Então... – não conseguindo se segurar.

-Senhora, não temos mais potes com favos e mel, desculpe-me. Gostaria de alguma outra coisa? Blaine? Pegue o pote grande ali do lado. Sim, esse mesmo. Não há de quê.

-Voltando a história, minha mãe adoeceu e em seu leito de morte redigiu uma carta e pediu para que eu fosse com o vizinho na próxima feira de lã – Ele sempre guardava parte da sua produção para vender lá – e entregasse a carta ao padre responsável pela paróquia, ela disse para o vizinho me levar até a igreja e ele atendeu como um último desejo. O padre havia celebrado o casamento dela e me levou a meu pai que já estava se mudando para a Inglaterra, ele ia se casar com Carole. Bem, cá estou eu há seis anos vivendo com minha nova família aprendi a ler, a ter modos... – ele corou e sorriu para Blaine que sentiu o coração derreter no peito.

-Você tem dezesseis anos?

-Impressionante, não é? Parece que ele parou nos doze – comentou Will que tinha acabado de chegar ali.

-Não exagera – Kurt fez uma careta – pelo menos uns catorze.

Will riu com a cara do garoto e entregou-lhes uma lista nova.

-Tûk já ai trazer mais alguns potes que ele tinha guardado para vender ao longo do ano, mas que pelo visto já se fez necessário. Aqui está a lista do que ele vai trazer.

-Quem escreveu isso? Essa letra não é de nenhum de vocês – perguntou Blaine.

-A irmã Emma escreveu – e virando-se para Kurt – você sabe como ela é com organização.

Ele estremeceu e corou, quando Will saiu o garoto se sentiu na obrigação de explicar.

-Eu vomitei nos pés dela da última vez que ela veio. Eu achei que Emma ia desmaiar ou me bater.

-Você o que? – riu Blaine.

-Era a primeira vez que eu tinha saído com os garotos para me divertir, eu bebi vinho demais e de manhã quando fui falar com Will ela estava junto e eu, bem, você sabe.

O outro quase chorava de rir e nem se sentia na obrigação evitar rir do garoto que ele acabara de conhecer, era como se eles fossem amigos há anos. Quando ele se acalmou encontrou Kurt completamente vermelho de vergonha e resolveu mudar de assusto.

-Agora que você já e contou sua vida inteira para mim, há algo sobre a minha pessoa que gostaria de saber?

-Não sei, seus gostos talvez ou será melhor descobrir com o tempo?

Blaine sorriu, eles iam se encontrar de novo.

-Minha história, alguma outra coisa?

-Sua história? Deixe-me adivinhar você é nobre com certeza (pelo jeito que você fala) e é o caçula da família também. Seu pai doou algumas terras para a paróquia em troca deles te aceitarem aqui, você questionou sem dúvida, mas acabou aqui de qualquer maneira, sem vocação, sem interesse e solitário.

-Kurt, como você...

-Vivi aqui durante cinco anos por causa da minha educação, vi muitos como você chegando, abandonando e até se tornando monges, os piores por sinal. É como um padrão se repetindo.

-E o que você sugere para quebrar o padrão – falou um pouco rancoroso.

-Primeiro: não fique bravo comigo – "Por favor não fique bravo comigo, por favor não fique bravo comigo..." ele pensava – eu não tenho culpa do que aconteceu. Segundo: não há destino, você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida, não que seja fácil, mas você pode. Se for ficar por aqui sugiro que arrume um hobby, os irmãos mais felizes são aqueles que fazem algo além da vida monástica, como Tûk e suas abelhas. Como ele diria "eu cuido delas, e elas cuidam de mim".

Os amigos viram Tûk se aproximando, voltaram rapidamente ao trabalho interrompido com Will e sorriram um para o outro cúmplices.


End file.
